Truth or Dare with the Teen Titans Hosted by Marcy and Ferna! :)
by ecmarceline
Summary: Collab with FlamingFerna12. Hello everybody. This is my first story. It's a collab with Ferna! This is a Truth or Dare story, so please send them in. The story is Rated T, well, for complete randomness! So grab some snack and make sure to have those fingers ready! Give us Truths and Dares! Well... WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! A THEME SONG? COME ON IN AND JOIN THE CRAZINESS!


Ferna: Hello Everybody!

Marcy: Hi people of the internet! Come to stalk us agian?

Ferna: MARCY! STOP SCARING THE POOP OUT OF ALL THE READERS!

Marcy: Ok...stalkers...

-okward silence-

Marcy: OK! So sorrry no offensce. But if you do take offence, then blame it on Ferna...

Ferna: HEY!

Marcy: -starts laughing- Fadoodle

Ferna: WTFUDECAKE?!

Marcy: It's my ctachphrase. Fadoodle

Ferna:...I hate You.

Marcy: Ok? ...A shall we start? Please?

Ferna: YES! DUH! But... We must capture the Titans first... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Marcy: BeastBoy is soooooooooooo smexy!

Ferna: QUE?!

Marcy: He is more Smexyier than your man

Ferna: I DON'T HAVE A MAN!

Marcy: Yes you do. It's Robin.

Ferna: -attacks marcy- DON'T YOU DARE TELL ANYONE!

Marcy: Ok... But you just realized that you have annoced that on the Internet... right?

Ferna:...DAMN YOU MARCY! -picks up a frying pan-

Marcy: -starts breaking into song- I BRING A KATANAAAAAAAAAAAAA AND A MACIIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEE GUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN AND AIIIIIIIIM IT AAAAAAAAAAAAAT YOUR HEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!

Ferna: O.o You see what I have to deal with?

Marcy: -still singing- YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH EE EE!

Ferna: Let's just capture the titans already...

Marcy: FINALYYYY LETS GOOOOOOOOOOOOO -drags Ferna to their plane-

Ferna: Help me...

Marcy: -gets in the driver seat and laughs like a maniac- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Ferna: -hits Marcy with a frying pan- NO! YOU ARE NOT DRIVING!

Marcy: Yes, I am babycakes...

Ferna: O.o You have been watching waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay tooo much adventure time...

Marcy: I LOVE SUGAR!

Ferna: I think you had too much of sugar this moring...

Marcy: LETS JUST GET TO THE DAMN TOWER! I AM PERFECTLY OK!

Ferna:Fine! -goes into copilot seat- Do you even know how to drive a plane?

Marcy: Nope! But it's just like a Bicycle right?

Ferna: We are so screwed...

-Ten Minutes Later-

Ferna and Marcy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ferna: MARCY! STOP THE PLANE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

Marcy: IF I STOP, WE ARE GOING TO CRASH!

Ferna: WE SHOULD HAVE GONE TO FLIGHT SCHOOL!

Marcy: Well... I'M SORRY! YOU SAID IT WASN'T IN OUR BUDGET!

Ferna: DAMN YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Marcy: IT WAS YOUR FAULT!

Ferna: MY FAULT! YOU TOLD ME YOU COULD ALREADY DRIVE!

Marcy: DRIVE A BICYCLE! NOT A DAMN PLANE!

Ferna and Marcy: -sees the Titans Tower and is about to crash into it-

Marcy: Oh snap... -picks up the cominuivator- This is your Captian speaking... We are about to crash into the Titans Tower reapeat-

Ferna: MARCY! WE ARE THE ONLY ONES ON THE PLANE!

Marcy: No...My hamster and squirel are here too...

Ferna: -facepalm-

Marcy: At least Jerry the squirell is a flying squirel. He'll be able to save himself

Ferna: -facepalms-

Marcy: please do one more facepalm

Ferna: JUST DRIVE WOMAN!

-currently in the titans tower-

Robin: EVERYBODY GET UP!

Beast Boy: What's wrong?

Robin: THERE IS PLANE HEADING FOR TITANS TOWER!

Everybody: WHAT?!

Cyborg: WE ARE ALSO ALL OUT OF BACON!

-everyone looks at him and facepalms-

Cyborg: I like my Bacon! What would be breakfeast without bacon?!

-everyone looks at him and facepalms agian-

Robin: We have a bigger problem than bacon!

Cyborg: REALLY?

-everyone looks at him and facepalms agian-

Robin: Yes! THERE IS A FRIGGIN PLANE GOING TO CRASH INTO THE TOWER!

Cyborg: Really? I don't see that as a bigger problem than bacon...

-everyone looks at him and facepalms agian-

Cyborg: Just Kidding! So what are we gonnna do?

-the planes crashes into the tower and Marcy and Ferna appear out of the plane-

Marcy: HELLO TITANS! WE'RE BACK FROM HOGWARTS!

Ferna: -facepalms-

-the titans all get into fighting posistions-

Robin: WHO ARE YOU?

Marcy: I AM... YOUR MOTHER

Ferna: -facepalms- I am Ferna and this Marcy... AND WE ARE GONNA CAPTURE YOU AGIANST YOUR WILL!

Marcy: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-Titans suddenly get knocked out-

Marcy: YEaaa! I get to carrry Beast Boy!

Ferna: JUST DON'T RAPE HIM!

Marcy: DON'T RAPE ROBIN!

Ferna: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? EWWWWWWWWWW! GROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Marcy: Ok time to get serious! This is the point where YOU the readers, send in Truths and Dares to the Titans, and to us! Just make that they are appropriate for this strory! Send the truths and dares in the reviews, and sometimes we are able to include some other titans into the story such as Speedy, Aqualad, or Anybody

Ferna: MAS AND MENOS ARE AWESOME!

Marcy: AND NO YAOI/YURI!

Ferna: Ok that is all...

Marcy and Ferna: BYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AND MAKE SURE TO REVIEW

Marcy:Also we don't own the Titans!


End file.
